Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch/cartoon
Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 1 webisode "Party Planners", which premiered on May 14, 2010. He is voiced by Audu Paden in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 1 Webisodes Slo Mo and his friends organize a double-surprise party for Frankie and Draculaura, who are respectively having their Sweet 16 (days) and Sweet 1600. As part of the organization, Gil and the others have to reject invitations by both Frankie and Draculaura for a single-surprise party for the other. While not fun, the double-surprise party makes it all worth it. Ghoulia has developed a crush on Slo Mo, but is too shy to talk to him. Her friends try to help, but only give terrible advice that Ghoulia quickly understands not to follow. She talks to Slo Mo on her own, to which he responds with equal interest. Frankie gives Slo Mo one of the new sugar eyeballs. Slo Mo votes for Clawdeen as the new Scream Queen following a text campaign promising a school carnival if she wins. Slo Mo gets back the results of his assignment in Mr. Rotter's class. Slo Mo invites Ghoulia to share lunch with him, but is unable to keep any conversation with her going, despite help from Gil. The fact that Ghoulia's wingman Frankie is bothered by Heath Burns doesn't make things simpler, until the two girls get Heath to sit under the fire sprinkler, which he promptly activates. The amusement gained from this is just what Slo Mo and Ghoulia needed to break the ice. Lagoona's friends need someone to pretend to be a family member of hers to go to a parent-teacher conference. They select Slo Mo, who has to dress up as Lagoona's great-aunt Lantic. The disguise works, allowing Slo Mo to find out the reason for the conference was to let Lagoona's family know how great her essay is. TV specials TBA Volume 2 Webisodes Slo Mo plays in the Chess City Championship, but he underperforms due to the Fear Squad's incessant cheering. Slo Mo and Ghoulia dance together during the Spirit Rally. As many students do, Slo Mo goes to spend his Spring Break at Gloom Beach. During the ride, Heath tries to impress some girls by playing guitar. His sound is so awful that Slo Mo breaks the instrument to end the noise. Slo Mo plays a game of catch with Deuce and Heath. TV specials Sloman hangs out at the Maul. Volume 3 Webisodes TBA Special webisodes TBA TV specials TBA Gallery Webisode gallery Bad Zituation - thumbs up.jpg Parent-Creature Conference - knock knock.jpg Varsity Boos - zombies dance.jpg Screech to the Beach - guitar punch.jpg Don't Cheer the Reaper - first catch.jpg Miss Infearmation - socked Slo Mo.jpg zombiefight.jpg|Slo Mo "fighting" Don. Heath'sGuitarAnnoyed2.jpg|Slo Mo annoyed again by Heath playing his guitar at Cleo's party. Heath'sGuitarPunched2.jpg|Slo Mo punched Heath's guitar again at Cleo's party. 008.PNG|Slo Mo, Don of the Dead, and other zombies turned into a zombie fort by Heath. Flowers for Slow Moe - antidote consideration.jpg TV special gallery GhouliaSlowMoeNGAS.png|Aww! Manny-Moe.png|Slo Mo dancing with Manny Taur Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love - Mo closeup.jpg Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Great Scarrier Reef characters